Sepupu? (Mereka setan kecil!)
by Lilac Carillon
Summary: [Slow up] Minggu setelah ujian akhir sekolah adalah masa damai dan tentram untuk semua orang. Seharusnya begitu. Setidaknya Halilintar berharap seperti itu. Akan tetapi setelah melihat empat bocah cilik yang harus ia dan dua saudaranya urus, sepertinya penderitaan mereka baru saja dimulai..
1. Awal mula 'kebahagiaan' HaliTauGem

Minggu setelah ujian akhir sekolah adalah masa damai dan tentram untuk semua orang. Seharusnya begitu. Setidaknya Halilintar berharap seperti itu. Akan tetapi setelah melihat empat bocah cilik yang harus ia dan dua saudaranya urus, sepertinya penderitaan mereka baru saja dimulai..

.

.

~•~

.

.

_**BoBoiBoy © Monsta**_

.

_Humor, Family_

.

_**Alternative Universe, Typo, Out of Character, etc.**_

.

**Sepupu? (Mereka setan kecil!)** _by _**LintarCarnation**

.

.

~•~

.

.

"Siapa, sih, orang gila yang nekat menelpon ke telpon rumah di pagi hari buta seperti ini?!" dengan gerutuan dan hentakan kaki sebal pada tangga kayu melingkar Taufan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal sembari mendatangi telpon rumah yang terus saja bernyanyi nyaring.

Bola mata _hazel _itu menatap jam yang ada di ruang tengah sebelum kembali menatap galak telpon sembari mencak-mencak, "_Seriously_, ini baru jam empat pagi dan aku harus mengangkat telpon di saat kakak dan adik kembarku tersayang masih bergulung di dalam selimut mereka yang hangat." iya, Taufan yang sedang emosi memang sarkas.

Taufan menghela napas berusaha tenang. Oke, kalau ini telpon dari Gopal yang iseng, Taufan pastikan pemuda berdarah India itu merasakan pukulannya.

"Halo, selamat pagi. Boboiboy Taufan di sini, siapa di sana?"

.

.

~•~

.

.

"Lintar, oi, Lintar! Bangun woi, dasar kebo!"

Harapan akan melewati pagi hari dengan tenang dan damai seketika lenyap dari pikiran Halilintar saat suara sang adik pertama merasuki indera pendengarannya. Dengan jengkel, ia melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebelum mendorong jauh kedua tangan sang adik biadab yang masih menampar-nampar pipinya.

"Berisik kau, Uban! Kau mau kubunuh?" _Deathglare _andalannya terarah lurus pada sang adik, namun _deathglare _andalannya—yang sanggup membuat Gopal dan hampir seluruh orang gentar ketika melihatnya—tampaknya sama sekali tak mempan untuk menakuti Taufan yang memang bebalnya tak tertolong.

Taufan berdecak sebelum menampar paha Halilintar dengan kesal, "YAK! Kau ini! Sudah kubilang namaku Taufan, Lintah Darat! Boboiboy Taufan!"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya bosan, "Terserah," celetuknya pendek sebelum mulai merengangkan tubuhnya, "jadi? Perkara apa kau membangunkanku di pagi hari seperti babon mengamuk di kebun binatang?"

Meskipun Hali tau otak Taufan hanya setengah—bahkan mungkin tak sampai (Hali mengatakannya dalam hati), tapi dia tau Taufan tak akan mengganggunya di pagi hari tanpa alasan.

Baik Taufan maupun Gempa sudah hapal di luar kepala jika ia bukanlah _morning person_.

"Matilah kita, Lintar. Mati!" Taufan berseru panik sembari mengguncang kedua bahu Halilintar yang kembali mendelik tajam.

"Oi, oi, oi, bicara yang jelas, Ubanan!"

"Bibi barusan menelpon ke telpon rumah," Taufan menggigiti kukunya dengan panik, "matilah kita Lintar, kita bertiga akan mati!"

Halilintar menarik sebelah tangan Taufan yang bebas mendekat padanya, lalu dengan watadosnya ia memukul 'sayang' puncak kepala sang adik pertama.

"ANJRIT, SAKIT LINTAH!"

"Kalian berdua ribut kenapa sih? Masih pagi sudah heboh," seseorang memasuki kamar Halilintar dengan tampang heran melihat kedua kakak kembarnya yang setiap saat pasti bikin rusuh.

"GEMGEEM~!"

"_Tche_, jangan tanya padaku Gempa. Tanya itu pada si Idiot ini." tunjuk Halilintar pada adik pertamanya.

Gempa menghela napas, "Jadi? Bisa jelaskan padaku, Taufan, ada apa ini?"

"Matilah kita, GemGem! Matilah!"

"Berhentilah mengulang kalimat itu, Babon!"

"Karena kita memang akan mati, Lintar!" Taufan berseru frustrasi sembari mengacak rambutnya, "seminggu ... Jaga seminggu—argh, tidak!"

"Taufan! Cerita yang jelas!"

"Bibi akan menitipkan Blaze-Ice, serta Thorn-Solar di sini seminggu!"

Hening.

Di saat Gempa masih tampak berpikir dan mencoba mencerna ucapan panik dari Taufan, Halilintar terlihat seperti tersentak, sebelum dengan cepat ia bangun dari tempat tidur, bergegas mengambil koper dan mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Hali—"

"—kalian _handle _mereka berempat. Aku ada urusan seminggu. _Bye_." tanpa basa-basi pemuda dengan topi bersulam petir merah itu menarik kopernya ke arah pintu kamar.

"…" Gempa mengerjap sekali, lalu menatap si kembaran kedua—yang ternyata balas menatapnya—sebelum melotot ganas pada punggung Halilintar yang hampir mencapai gagang pintu.

"APA?!"

.

.

~•~

.

.

"Eits, kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari tanggung jawab bersama ini, H-A-L-I-L-I-N-T-A-R?"

Halilintar memberontak, mencoba menepis sebelah tangan milik Gempa yang keukeh menahan kerah baju bagian belakangnya, tanpa peduli nada penuh teror dari Taufan saat mengeja namanya perhuruf.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku, Gempa Bumi!"

"Hoo, kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, Lilin?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nada geli menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Taufan terkekeh, lalu berusaha menahan tawanya saat sang kakak menatap galak padanya, "Kau yang mulai cari perkara, sih,"

"Aku? Mencari perkara? Heh, kalian berdua lah yang mencari masalah denganku, Angin Taufan, Gempa Bumi!"

Gempa berdecak, "Kami? Sadar diri dong, yang mau lari dari tanggung jawab bertiga itu siapa! Kok kami berdua yang disalahin?" delikan sebal tak ketinggalan dilayangkan pada sang biang onar yang bertingkah sok _innocent_.

"Kalian pikir, aku mau, melewatkan masa libur panjangku dengan mengurus empat anak setan?" Halilintar berujar santai sembari memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

Taufan dan Gempa melotot ganas, "Dan kau pikir kami berdua bakal mau, gitu, ngurusin dua pasang bocah kembar sinting itu?!"

"Ya ... itu derita kalian. Lagian kalian berdua mirip dengan empat bocah itu, takkan sulit untuk kalian mengurusnya."

"Mirip? Mirip apanya?!"

"Sama-sama _troublemaker_," celetuk Halilintar tak acuh.

"Enak aja!" masing-masing satu pukulan penuh cinta mendarat di punggung Halilintar—yang kalau tak sigap menjaga keseimbangan bisa saja jatuh dengan tidak _elite_-nya.

"WOEEEE, KALIAN BERDUA INI TIDAK BISA APA, HORMAT SEDIKIT SAMA YANG LEBIH TUA?!" suara bak petir menyambar keluar dari sang kembaran pertama disertai dengan tatapan mematikan. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, dipastikan Taufan dan Gempa sudah mati di detik yang sama.

"Kau dan Taufan cuma tiga menit, denganku juga cuma jarak tujuh menit. Tak usah terlalu menganggap dirimu tua,"

"Kecuali kau memang mau dihormati layaknya kakek-kakek lansia," sambung Taufan jahil sebelum memucat menatap jam, "uh—oh."

"Kau kenapa, Fan?"

"Kesambet kali."

"Yee, aku tanya ke Taufan, bukan padamu, Lilin~"

"GAH, _Shut up_, _Earthquake_!"

Gempa hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum turut menatap jam dinding, "wah, sudah waktunya sarapan, ya. Lebih baik aku siapkan sarapan dulu,"

"Lin, Gem, kita bertiga benar-benar harus saling bahu membahu dalam seminggu ke depan." Taufan berujar serius dengan wajah pucat.

Halilintar menatap heran, "Tumben pikiranmu waras,"

"Lintar, aku serius. Kalau bibi benar-benar _on time _seperti biasa, berarti kedamaian kita bertiga hanya tinggal beberapa sa—"

_Ting tong._

Wajah ketiga saudara kembar tersebut langsung pucat, seputih kertas.

"_Assalamu'alaikum_! Nak Hali, Nak Taufan, Nak Gempa, bibi datang!"

_'Sial, kenapa aku harus berada di situasi mengerikan seperti ini?'_ ketiganya membatin kompak sebelum berjalan dengan tubuh tegang—tampak enggan—menuju pintu.

.

.

~•~

**Bersambung**.

~•~

.

.

Apa yang aku tulis, apa yang aku tulis ini aaaaaaaaaaaa—

Gaje, gaje, gaje gila, kan?! /pundung

Yeah, ini dia. Fiksi yang aku kembangkan dari ff absurd dan pendek waktu itu.

Ini, ini ...

Lemme cry please— *sembunyi di bawah kasur*

Yah—sampai jumpa, di chapter satu ... (yang entah munculnya kapan)

**Bengkulu, Senin, 29 April 2019.**


	2. Datangnya Kawanan Setan Cilik

Minggu setelah ujian akhir sekolah adalah masa damai dan tentram untuk semua orang. Seharusnya begitu. Setidaknya Halilintar berharap seperti itu. Akan tetapi setelah melihat empat bocah cilik yang harus ia dan dua saudaranya urus, sepertinya penderitaan mereka baru saja dimulai..

.

.

.

~•~

**_BoBoiBoy - Monsta_**_._

_Humor, Family__._

**_Alternative Universe, Typo, Out of Character, etc._****_._**

_**Sepupu? (Mereka setan kecil!) **by **LintarCarnation**_

~•~

.

.

.

Berjalan menuju pintu utama terasa kian berat bagi kaki Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa. Entahlah, setelah mendengar ada empat suara tawa anak kecil bersama bibi mereka, ketiganya kompak berpikir jika suara itu sama seperti mendengar nyanyian kematian ; Terlalu melebih-lebihkan? _Hell yeah_, kalian takkan mengatakan kami hiperbola jika kalian tak merasakannya sendiri! (Taufan tersenyum manis sembari mendelik).

Bagi mereka rasanya lebih baik melawan _alien-alien_ jahat—jika makhluk itu ada dan nyata (Halilintar berpikir dengan bibir menipis masam)—daripada menjaga empat makhluk mengerikan yang berlabelkan sepupu mereka bertiga.

Awalnya, mereka bertiga berpikir ini adalah masa-masa paling tenang dan paling membahagiakan setelah ujian akhir sekolah berakhir.

Ayah dan Ibu mereka tak ada di rumah, dua minggu penuh. Berarti, main _game_ sampai larut malam, begadang semalam suntuk dan makan makanan _instant_ setiap saat telah menunggu di depan mata mereka.

Orang tua mereka bilang, mereka terpaksa pergi karena ada masalah bisnis mendesak dan harus segera ditangani, namun Taufan berkata dengan nada geli jika itu hanyalah alasan klise agar mereka tak ditertawakan karena ini jelas perjalanan bulan madu mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

Halilintar yang pertama sampai di pintu pun memandang mata kedua saudaranya. Pandangan lurus menuntut yang berkata _'kau-anak-pertama-jadi-kau-saja-yang-buka-pintu'_ terarah intens dari kedua adik kembar (yang sinting, sialan dan merepotkan)-nya.

"Kalau bukan saudara, sudah kubunuh kalian." tatapan tajam diberikan Halilintar untuk terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya ia memantapkan hati membuka pintu.

Tawa berderai yang ada di luar menghilang. Senyuman senang dari seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah bibinya menyambut Halilintar yang—hanya bisa—tersenyum kaku.

"Wah, Halilintar! Keponakan sulungku yang paling tampan!" tanpa basa-basi perempuan berusia sekitaran tiga puluh tahunan itu memeluk pemuda yang merupakan anak pertama kakak laki-lakinya dengan erat—hingga yang dipeluk merasa bisa mati kapan saja.

Dua suara tawa pelan tertangkap di telinga si sensitif Halilintar yang langsung dongkol setengah mati.

_'Menertawaiku, huh? Kita lihat … apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kalian, Cyclone, Earthquake …'_

Suara bersin kompak dari dua pemuda di belakang sang keponakan sulung menarik atensi penuh perempuan dengan wajah riang itu sebelum melepas Halilintar yang menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat menatap jenaka kedua adiknya yang tiba-tiba bergidik.

"Taufaaaaan! Ayo ke sini sayang! Ugh, kau ini keponakan tercintaku yang paaaaaling manis!" dengan langkah senang ia segera menyambar tubuh Taufan—yang tanpa segan telah mulai mengambil langkah mundur—sembari berusaha mengabaikan jerit histeris dan ketakutan keponakannya saat ia peluk.

"A—ahaha, senang … senang bertemu lagi denganmu, BIBI!!"

Kasihan Taufan, nada suaranya benar-benar terdengar menyedihkan. Lebih seperti orang yang punya trauma daripada menyambut riang.

Wanita itu terkekeh sebelum melepas tubuh keponakan tengahnya—yang sekejap mata langsung lari ke belakang tubuh Halilintar sembari memeluk tubuhnya dengan gemetaran—sebelum beralih menatap si keponakan bungsunya yang menatapnya dengan keringat dingin, "Gempa sayaaang! Kemari sayang, peluk bibimu ini! Aha, kau memang keponakan terfavoritku!"

Dan tampang Gempa pun tak lebih baik dari kedua saudaranya. Ekspresi merana dan enggan bahkan menjurus hampir menangis yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar menghibur sang kakak sulung.

Setelah melepas pelukan sayang nan maut andalannya—di saat yang bersamaan dengan Halilintar menendang jauh Taufan diiringi decak sebal ke arah Gempa yang refleks mengelak—wanita itu menatap ketiga ponakan kembarnya dengan senyum terkembang riang, "Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa, terima kasih karena kalian bertiga tidak keberatan bibi menitipkan anak-anak bibi di sini untuk seminggu ke depan. Bibi benar-benar lega sekali, karena pengasuh anak yang bibi cari untuk mereka berempat pasti selalu kabur di saat mereka melihat empat anak bibi yang manis dan imut ini," nada sedih itu melantun dengan tangan sang bibi mengelus sayang kepala salah seorang puteranya yang berpakaian dominan hijau-hitam.

Lain dengan sang bibi yang tampak sedih karena bercerita tentang para calon pengasuh anaknya yang lari, tiga remaja itu hanya memberi tatapan tidak terbaca saat menatap keempat sepupu mereka—yang bahkan salah satunya tanpa segan memberi jari tengah dan seringai menyebalkan pada mereka—dalam diam.

_What the hell ..._ mereka berempat ini manis dan imut darimananya, sih?

"—rus bagaimana lagi. Tapi untung bibi ingat punya kalian. Bodohnya bibi karena lupa, bukan begitu Hali, Taufan, Gempa?"

Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa—yang ternyata sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing—seketika tersentak saat mendengar nama mereka dibawa dalam pembicaraan, "Eh?" dengan tatapan bingung mereka refleks bergumam pelan. Sepertinya mereka melewatkan satu dongeng memesona dari sang bibi tercinta.

Hei, tidak perlu diperjelas jikalau yang barusan kalian baca itu adalah kalimat sarkastik halus, bukan?

"Bibi dari tadi sudah capek bicara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dan kalian bertiga hanya memberi tanggapan _'eh'?_"

Menyadari tatapan menyelidik dari wanita yang berstatus sebagai bibinya, Gempa yang otaknya sedikit lebih menangkap dari kedua kakaknya pun menjawab dengan tawa pelan setelah ingat apa yang dikatakan sang bibi sebelumnya, "Wah bibi benar-benar parah, nih. Keponakannya tiga orang, tampan-tampan begini dilupakan," senyum jenaka terbit di bibirnya.

Taufan yang menangkap sinyal dari Gempa turut tertawa, "Bibi kejam, ya? Kami bertiga hanya dijadikan pilihan di saat terakhir," dan kata-kata Taufan berhasul membuat tawa renyah keluar dari bibi mereka yang nampaknya mulai bersiap pergi. Terlihat dari ia yang mulai memeluk dan mewanti-wanti keempat puteranya.

"Bibi tidak ingin masuk dulu sebelum pergi? Gempa kami ini, dia paling andal membuat sarapan dalam waktu yang singkat," setelah hampir saja melupakan fakta jikalau wanita ini adalah bibi satu-satunya, Halilintar yang tidak ingin mendapatkan sebagai _image_ keponakan tak berperasaan pun menawarkan bibinya tinggal sejenak, untuk sarapan dengan menumbalkan Gempa—yang bisa dirasakan melalui insting—mulai menatap tajam padanya.

Sang bibi hanya tersenyum sebelum mengacak-acak sayang rambut keponakan kembarnya, "Terima kasih tawarannya, sayang. Sayangnya, bibi tak ada waktu lagi. Nanti bibi akan sarapan di dalam pesawat," dan setelahnya ia mencium pipi anaknya satu persatu, "kalian berempat jangan nakal. Jangan menyusahkan Kak Hali, Kak Taufan dan Kak Gem terlalu banyak, ya?"

"Kami berempat tidak akan nakal ataupun menyusahkan Kak Hali, Kak Taufan ataupun Kak Gempa kok, Bu. Betul. Kami semua sayang mereka, mereka, bagaimana pun juga, kan, tetap kakak kami." anak yang mengenakan kacamata berujar dengan nada menenangkan.

Taufan yang mendengar ucapan sepupunya yang paling bungsu pun menyenggol kakak dan adiknya sembari berbisik pelan, "Kalian dengar itu? Tidak akan menyusahkan kita, katanya." dengan nada sangsi yang luar biasa kentara, si anak tengah berujar sebelum menatap sang kakak yang mengerutkan dahi saat menatap anak pertama bibinya.

"Berani bertaruh? Jika mereka benar takkan mengacaukan hari-hari tenang kita selama seminggu ke depan, kumakan jariku sampai habis." tanpa basa-basi Halilintar bergumam dengan nada sarkastiknya yang biasa.

Gempa yang melihat gelagat biang onar sejati pada diri adik-adik sepupunya pun meringis, "Selamat tinggal … kedamaian,"

_'… selamat datang, mimpi buruk.'_

.

.

.

~•~

.

.

.

"Asyiiik, menu sarapannya nasi goreng sosis!" bocah dengan pakaian bernuansa hijau-hitam berseru senang saat Gempa meletakkan nasi goreng sosis ke dalam piring makannya. Ia tanpa aba-aba segera memakan makannya dengan lahap, membuat Gempa yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum menaruh nasi ke piring yang lain.

Anak yang lebih tua dan kebetulan berada di sebelahnya menjentik pelan daun telinga adik keduanya, berusaha mendapatkan atensinya—namun sayangnya ternyata ia hanya dianggap angin lalu, "Thornie, jangan berseru seperti orang kampung begitu, deh! Kau makan itu di rumah setiap saat, tau."

"Jangan mengatai Thornie seperti itu, Blaze. Atau aku akan mengadukan sikapmu pada Ibu nanti,"

"Kak Ice ini memang selalu jadi yang paling kaku, ya? Mirip sama itu bapak-bapak muda yang sedang memainkan pisau lipat dengan wajah merengut," anak berpakaian putih dengan kacamata _stylish_ berujar santai sambil menunjuk pemuda yang dimaksud tanpa takut. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang garpu dengan irisan timun tertusuk diarahkan ke mulutnya yang mengukir senyuman main-main.

_BRAK!_

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BAPAK-BAPAK MUDA BERWAJAH MERENGUT, BAHAN BAKAR MINYAK SIALAN?!" Halilintar berdiri dari kursinya setelah menggebrak meja makan dengan murka. Pisau lipat di tangannya telah diamankan Taufan dengan melemparnya pada Gempa yang segera menyimpan benda itu di sakunya. Taufan sendiri tengah berusaha menahan tubuh Halilintar yang mengamuk akibat perkataan adik sepupu mereka, Solar.

"Oi, oi, Lintar, sabar! Tahan dirimu!"

Gempa yang melihat tatapan minta tolong dari sang kakak kedua pun mendatangi Hali dan menjitak kepalanya dengan jengkel, "Astaga naga Hali! Tidak bisakah kau kontrol sedikit ucapanmu itu?! Anak-anak di bawah umur yang ada di depanmu itu, 2-1-11-1!"

"Anak-anak, katamu, Gempa Bumi? Aku sangsi. Tapi kalau kau berkata tentang anak setan, aku akan mengiyakan ucapanmu tanpa sungkan sama sekali." Halilintar menyambar ucapan Gempa dengan tajam. Tatapan bengis masih ia lancarkan pada Solar yang—di luar dugaan—ternyata masih menatapnya dengan santai.

Taufan yang mulai merasa pusing tujuh keliling pun memilih menatap Solar—si biang onar—dengan tatapan lurus, "Solar, minta maaf ke Kak Hali," dengan nada lelah ia berujar pada sepupu terkecilnya.

Solar mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada kakak Geledek?"

"GELEDEK?! KAU HMMPP—"

"—Solar, kau sudah meledek Kak Hali. Dua kali. Itu perbuatan tidak terpuji, tidak baik." Gempa yang sekarang tengah membekap mulut Halilintar berujar sembari berusaha keras untuk tidak mengindahkan gigitan yang terasa di telapak tangannya, "minta maaf cepat pada Kak Hali. Dan janji jika kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

"Aku. tidak. mau. Kak Hali sendiri juga mengataiku Bahan Bakar Minyak, bahkan dengan tambahan kata sialan." Solar membuang muka setelah menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Solar … ayo minta ma—"

"—psst, Solar!" seorang bocah yang paling tua dari empat bersaudara itu bersuara, menginterupsi ucapan membujuk milik Gempa. Dengan tergesa ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju sang adik bungsu yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berbisik di telinga sang adik dengan kilat mata yang tidak biasa terarah pada Hali, Taufan dan Gempa—_oops_, alarm bahaya di kepala tiga remaja itu seketika langsung berbunyi nyaring—diikuti binar mata si bocah kacamata jingga yang berubah cerah.

"Sana, minta maaf sama Kak Halilin, Solar." Blaze berujar dengan lembut mencurigakan sembari menepuk pelan pundak sang adik yang mengangguk semangat, "anak pintar,"

Solar berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan riang ke Halilintar yang masih dirantai Taufan. Ia menjabat tangan saudara sepupu tertuanya dengan amat sangat antusias sebelum mencium tangannya layaknya anak baik, "Kak Hali, maafin Solar, ya, karena tadi ngatain Kak Hali dua kali." matanya seketika seperti dipenuhi cahaya bling-bling.

Halilintar yang telah dibebaskan Taufan mengerutkan dahi menatap adik sepupu yang tengah menatapnya dengan kilau aneh, "Apa yang sedang kau dan kakakmu rencanakan, Bocah Minyak?" tanpa basa-basi ia berujar menuduh sembari melihat Blaze dan Solar yang malah makin melebarkan senyuman.

"Kami tidak merencanakan apapun, kok." lengkungan senyum itu makin lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi rapi. Halilintar berdecak sebelum berbalik ke arah Gempa dan menggeledah saku sang adik mencari pisaunya.

"Hali, jangan gila, dong!"

"Lintar, nyebut woi, nyebut!"

"Angin Taufan, Gempa Bumi, apaan, sih?!"

Gempa mengerjap, "Kau mengambil pisau lipatmu itu mau bunuh Blaze, kan?"

Halilintar hanya menggertakkan giginya lalu menginjak masing-masing sebelah kaki adiknya—yang langsung saja menjerit kesakitan—sebelum beranjak jalan menghentak ke arah tangga, "Kalian daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik urus empat anak ajaib itu. Antar mereka ke kamarnya dan bawakan kopernya." dan tanpa beramah tamah lagi ia segera menuju kamar dan membanting pintunya keras.

"Ups, _mood_ dia lagi terjun bebas, ya, Gem?"

"Seriusan, nih, kita berdua yang ngurusin ini semua, Fan?"

Taufan meringis, "Kalau kau bisa menyeret Lintar ke sini lagi, sih, kita tetap bakal bertiga."

Gempa bergidik sembari mengelus tengkuknya, "Aku masih pengin hidup, makasih."

Taufan dan Gempa tertawa miris dengan tatapan masih terpaku pada pintu yang menelan Halilintar tanpa menyadari empat anak-anak di belakang mereka tengah berbisik-bisik dengan senyum jahil menari di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

~•~

.

.

.

"Nah, Blaze, Ice, ini kamar kalian. Yang akur, ya." Gempa berujar lembut sembari mengelus sebelah pundak separang bocah kembar tertua dari sang bibi. Kedua koper di sisi tubuh diserahkannya pada pemilik masing-masing sebelum mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi sepupunya, "kalian butuh bantuan untuk membereskan barang, tidak?"

Bocah laki-laki dengan pakaian tanpa lengan mengukir senyum sombong sebelum memberi gelengan yakin, "Tidak usah, aku dan Ice bisa sendiri. Ya, 'kan, Ice?"

Saudaranya yang berpakaian serba tertutup tampak tak setuju. Terlihat dari rengutan di dahi yang seolah mengkonfirmasi keengganan.

"Kak Blaze, aku lelah. Kalau Kak Blaze tidak mau dibantu Kak Gempa ya sud—"

"—ICE!" Blaze melotot sebelum menatap tajam antara wajah sang adik pertama dan kopernya, "hm?"

Gempa yang tadi sedari bersama kedua kakaknya merasa curiga pun makin jelas merasa ada rencana dari dua _troublemaker_ di hadapannya.

"Blaze, tak apa. Kakak akan membantu Ice menyusun bar—"

"A—AH, TIDAK USAH KAK GEMPA! NANTI KAK BLAZE YANG AKAN MEMBANTUKU MEMBERESKAN BARANGKU!"

_'Sial, aku merasa mereka membawa mala petaka di masing-masing koper mereka,'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kak Gempa tinggal, ya. Kalau sudah beres kalian boleh tidur,"

"BERES, KAK!"

Gempa menghela napas lalu berbalik menuju pintu kamar dan menutupnya pelan.

"Kau itu, ya! Awas begini lagi!" di balik pintu tertutup, suara berang milik Blaze terdengar dalam indera pendengaran Gempa.

"Iya, iya … tadi lupa,"

_'Nah, kan! Mereka memang membawa sesuatu!'_

Dengan perasaan khawatir anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu berjalan gusar menghampiri Taufan yang tampak pucat pasi keluar dari kamar si sepasang kembar bungsu.

.

.

.

~•~

.

.

.

Taufan serasa ingin mengumpati dua anak kecil yang terus-terusan memasang senyum setan padanya. Entah mereka sengaja atau tidak, rasanya tetap saja dia seperti diteror sesuatu.

"Makasih Kak Taufan!" si bocah dominan hijau-hitam berujar riang setelah kopernya diberikan oleh si kakak sepupu nomer dua. Dia terkikik di kala melihat Taufan berwajah laksana orang yang baru saja lari puluhan kilometer.

Sembari mengelap keringat, pemuda itu berusaha mengukir senyum, "S—sama-sama, ugh, hah."

"Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Sok-sok an merasa keberatan banget, padahal itu koper ringan."

_Twitch—_

Perempatan merah _imaginer_ muncul di perempatan dahi saudara tengah dari di kembar tiga.

_'Ini anak bungsu bibi mulutnya terbuat dari pisau daging? Omongannya tajam melulu dari tadi!'_

"Solar, jangan ketus begitu! Koper milikku memang berat, kok! Jadi wajar saja Kak Tau kelelahan!"

"Yah, bagaimana tidak berat kalau kau itu memasukkan semua mainan dan tas unik berisi alat kerjamu." Solar berujar santai sebelum menarik kopernya ke arah lemari yang dekat dengan pintu. Setelahnya ia menyerngit di kala masih mendapati sang kakak sepupu menatap penasaran ke arah tas koper yang akan ia buka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Hoo, aku tau. Kau pasti mau ngintipin isi koperku yang berharga!"

Taufan mendengus kasar, "Terserah aku mau di sini sampai kapan. Apa urusanmu mengaturku di rumahku sendiri, Bocah?"

Bocah dengan kacamata jingga menatap datar. Setelah membuka sendikit koper dan mengambil sesuatu tanpa melihat, ia pun melempar benda di tangan pada Taufan yang seketika pucat pasi dan berbalik pergi dan menutup pintu kamar gusar, apalagi setelah mendengar percakapan di dalam.

"Solar!! Kau seharusnya menyimpan bangkai laba-laba itu untuk nanti!"

"Ah, persetan. Siapa suruh dia mengganggu privasiku."

_'Ibu, kapan ibu bakalan pulaaang?!'_

.

.

.

~•~

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Tanpa peduli ada orang yang akan marah karena gebrakan pintu, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Taufan itu menelan ludah takut sembari berlari munuju kasur tingkat tiga untuk menuju kasurnya di tengah dan menyembunyikan tubuh gemetar dalam selimut dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"WOI BAJINGAN, CARI MATI KAU TAUFAN, GANGGUIN ORANG LAGI TIDUR?!"

"MAAF, KAK!!"

Gempa buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu kamar kala adu teriakan terdengar dari kedua kakak kembarnya yang ada di tempat tidur dengan posisi kakak pertama bak singa mengamuk—siap menerkam mangsa.

"Kak Taufan kenapa kak? Ada apa?" dengan khawatir Gempa berjalan menuju tangga ranjang dan menaikinya hingga sejajar dengan kaki Taufan.

"L—laba-laba, Gem. A—anak bibi melempariku dengan bangkai laba-laba!"

"APA?! BANGKAI LABA-LABA?!"

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_"

Halilintar yang rencana awal ingin lanjut tidur seketika saja menunduk menatap horor ke arah kasur sang adik yang ada di bawahnya sebelum bertukar pandang dengan Gempa yang tampak _shock_.

Mendengar suara kedua saudaranya, si anak tengah menurunkan selimut sebatas dagu, "Kurasa … isi koper mereka semua adalah barang-barang untuk menjahili kita bertiga." dengan suara kecil Taufan berujar.

"Aku juga … curiganya begitu,"

Anak tertua dari tiga bersaudara itu terdiam. Setelah mendengar ucapan kedua adiknya, dia menuruni tangga ranjang—(setelah memberi kode agar turun pada Gempa, pastinya)—lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kak Hali, Kak Hali mau ke mana?" tangan Gempa menahan tangan sang kakak yang akan menjangkau pintu, "kalau kakak ingin keluar, sebaiknya aku ikut. Aku takut kau kalap membunuh mereka,"

Halilintar tak menjawab namun juga tak membantah. Pemuda yang menjadi anak bungsu di antara mereka menyimpulkannya sebagai setuju.

"Lintar, GemGem, kalian berhati-hatilah," suara samar Taufan membuat Halilintar dan Gempa menelan ludah sebelum kembali memantapkan hati keluar ke medan perang jadi-jadian karena empat bocah setan yang menginvansi mereka.

.

.

.

~•~

.

.

.

Blaze membuka pintu kamarnya sembari menenteng sebuah bola kaki. Setelah mendengus menatap sang adik yang tepar di atas kasurnya sendiri, dia pun menutup pintu sebelum memandang setiap jengkal rumah sang paman yang bisa dipakainya bermain sepak bola.

Setelah melihat ruang tamu, sepasang matanya berbinar cerah sebelum akhirnya ia berlari semangat.

"Yeah, kurasa aku bisa main bola di sana!"

_'Sepertinya aku akan betah mengusili ketiga kakak sepupuku hingga mereka nangis darah di sini ~'_

.

.

.

~•~

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat tanda-tanda dari salah satu empat bocah setan itu, Gem?"

"Belum, mereka berempat tidak terlihat."

Kedua pemuda yang menjulurkan kepala dari pintu itu menatap awas arah kanan-kiri mereka, mencari tanda-tanda dari monster cilik yang bisa saja mengusili mereka.

"Apa kita lihat ke lantai satu?" Gempa memberi usul setelah yakin anak-anak itu berada di kamar mereka atau entah. Yang pasti tidak berada di luar ruangan lantai dua.

Halilintar menggangguk setuju sebelum mengekor di belakang Gempa setelah mengunci pintu kamar (mereka sudah berdiskusi melakukan ini setiap keluar kamar, jaga-jaga barang mereka dirusak)

_Dug—_

_Dag—_

Langkah kaki Gempa terhenti. Setelah memberi kode agar jangan berisik, ia melihat ke bocah pembuat suara berisik yang tengah menendang bola dengan semangat.

"Dan inilah dia! Tendangan Blaze!"

_BRAK—_

_CRACK—_

Naas tendangan menuju lemari terbuka di bawah televisi itu meleset, memantul jauh hingga menjatuhkan sebuah piala tinggi yang berada di atas televisi.

Halilintar mencuri pandang dari balik bahu Gempa di kala tubuh sang adik seketika kaku.

Wah, para setan cilik sudah mulai berulah.

"Blaze! Kau sedang a—"

"WAKTUNYA BELI ES KRIM!" dengan langkah seribu Blaze segera berlari menyambar bolanya menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Gempa yang terdiam menatap pialanya yang hancur dari tangga.

Pemuda yang menyandang status anak tertua itu menghela napas kasar sebelum berjalan menuju telepon rumah, melewati Gempa yang masih meratapi pialanya.

"Gem, kau tau nomer panti asuhan terdekat, 'kan?"

.

.

.

~•~

**Bersambung**.

~•~

.

.

.

Setelah menghadapi hilangnya mood serta sempat kehilangan akses akun, akhirnya ff ini bisa dilanjutkan karna draft kasarnya ketemu.

Fyuuh, aku senang bisa update chapter pertama ff ini walau memakan waktu yang sangaaat-sangat lama.

Aku berharap semoga diriku bisa lancar untuk update ff ini dari sekarang.

**Bengkulu, Sabtu, 07 Desember 2019.**


End file.
